Un Deseo en Navidad
by yumalay07
Summary: Harm y Mac se conocen en otro lugar, de otra forma.


12:30 Horas

25 de Diciembre de 1992

Arizona

La chica abre los ojos y lo primero que siente es un enorme dolor de cabeza, característico de su matutina resaca. Para colmo, ayer descubrió al imbécil de su novio besándose con la barby del instituto. No la duele, ni la molesta. Llevaba un año con él y desde hacía un mes quería dejarle. Ahora, por lo menos, tenía un buen motivo. Termina de vestirse y de camino a la cocina, el timbre de la puerta suena y ella se acerca a abrir.

S: Hola Jes. –La deja la puerta abierta y retoma el rumbo a la cocina, seguida por su amiga-.

J: Buenos días, Sarah. ¿Hay moros en la costa?

S: Mi padre no está, puedes pasar.

Jessica Clancy es la mejor amiga de Sarah, por no decir la única. A ambas sus madres las abandonaron con los borrachos de sus padres y era el objeto de burla de todas las chicas del instituto. Por suerte, ya habían acabado todos los cursos y ahora lo solo pensaban en marcharse de aquel lugar.

J: Bueno, seguro que está con mi padre en el bar.

S: Seguro. –Sonrieron-. ¿Tienes algo que contarme?

J: Robby y yo nos vamos esta tarde a San Diego. Quiero que vengas con nosotros.

S: San Diego está a cinco horas y veintiséis minutos de aquí. ¿A qué hora pensáis iros?

J: No lo sé. He dejado mi maleta en su coche. Cuando salga del trabajo, supongo. –Se acercó a Sarah y la abrazó-. En serio, quiero que te vengas, no podría dejarte aquí, con el monstruo que tienes por padre.

S: No pensáis volver, ¿no?

J: Nunca. A Robby le han dado plaza en la naval y me dejará en la base de San Diego. Ya tenemos casa, y si quieres, podrás quedarte con nosotros.

S: ¿Él qué opina de que yo vaya?

J: Él tampoco quiere dejarte aquí. Los dos lo hablamos y como no quieras venir por tu voluntad, te llevaremos a la fuerza. –La sonrió-.

S: Esta bien. Vamos a hacer la maleta.

J: ¡Bien!

Las dos chicas subieron a preparar todo para el viaje mientras comentaban lo alegres que se sentían. Por fin, podían marcharse de aquella ciudad para trasladarse a un nuevo lugar, donde nadie sabría nada de ellas.

Al acabar con la maleta, bajaron a la planta baja, donde Sarah buscó un trozo de papel y un bolígrafo para despedirse de su padre. Mientras Jes llamaba a su novio, diciéndole donde podía recogerlas, ella empezó a escribirle la nota a su padre.

"Papá, no me busques en casa, porque no me vas a encontrar. Me he marchado, igual que hizo mamá. Agradezco esos intentos que hiciste por ser un buen padre, los dos primeros días que mamá no estaba. Todo lo demás ha sido un calvario para mí. Espero que no intentes localizarme, porque no te podré perdonar estos dos últimos años.

Que te vaya bien.

Sarah M."

Colgó la nota en el frigorífico y suspiro. No se podía creer que por fin dejase atrás todo en infierno que había sufrido. Ahora comprendía porque su madre le abandonó, pero lo que nuca la perdonaría es que la hubiera dejado con él.

J: Sarah, ya está aquí Robby. ¿Nos vamos?

S: Si, larguémonos.

19:05 Horas

31 de Diciembre de 1992

Base Naval de San Diego, California

Con hoy, ya eran seis días que llevaban en la base y la primera vez que celebraba el año nuevo lejos de su padre. San Diego resultó ser un buen cambio, muy bueno, para ella. Aquí nadie conocía su pasado y si algún marinero preguntaba por el, decía que era huérfana.

Pero ahora, lo importante era la fiesta de fin de año que se realizaba en la base. Una de sus vecinas las dijo que tuvieran cuidado con los marineros, y especialmente, con los que habían llegado hoy al puerto. Les contó que llevaban dos meses sin poder cubrir una de su necesidad y en esta clase de fiestas siempre intentaban pescar.

Allí estaban los tres. Sarah se sentía fuera de lugar cuando los tres se sentaban en su mesa, aunque lo peor era cuando se quedaba sola y algunos querían ligar con ella. A todos les decía que no, hasta que un oficial de ojos azules se le acercó, pidiéndola permiso para sentarse.

S: Siéntate, ¿por qué no? –Le sonrió-. Total, creo que si no me quedaré sola pronto.

H: He visto a todos los que has echado. No soy mujer pero… no estaban mal.

S: Todos los que se me han acercado querían lo mismo. Tú, por lo menos, has sido educado y me has preguntado antes de sentarte.

H: Soy todo un caballero.

S: ¿Además de oficial?

H: Si. –La sonrió. Sarah, al verle la sonrisa no pudo evitar pensar en ella. "¡Dios mío! Cómo me vuelva a sonreír así, me dará algo"-. Por cierto, me llamo Harm, ¿y tú?

S: Creo que necesito que me de el aire, ¿me acompañas?

H: Si, también tengo que salir.

Sarah se disculpó con sus amigos y salió, junto con Harm, fuera del recinto. Se acercó al borde del camino del rompeolas y apoyó sus brazos en la barandilla. Él la vio allí y la abrazó por la espalda. Ella, simplemente, se acercó más a Harm y colocó a sus brazos sobre los de él.

Al cabo de unos minutos y sin pensarlo dos veces, se dio lentamente la vuelta y acercó sus labios a los de él, rozándolos. Harm la estrechó más contra él y atrapó su boca, en un beso lleno de ternura.

Se separaron cuando la falta de aire les impedía continuar. Sarah no abrió los ojos, pensando en el tumulto de sensaciones que habían recorrido su cuerpo. Él aún la sujetaba por la cintura y daba gracias al cielo porque lo hiciera, si no, habría acabado en el suelo.

H: ¿Estas bien? –Le preguntó susurrando-.

S: Si, es solo que… -Abrió los ojos y le miró. Observó en ellos un brillo especial, de deseo, pero no estaba segura- …nadie me había besado así antes.

H: Yo nunca he besado así. Eres la primera con la que me pasa esto.

S: ¿Y qué es lo que te pasa conmigo? –Preguntó con una sonrisa-.

H: No estoy seguro al cien por cien, pero creo que me he enamorado de ti.

S: ¿De verdad?

H: Si.

La volvió a besar, pero esta vez, dejándose llevar por el deseo. Según iba reaccionando ella, Harm se daba cuenta de que en verdad se estaba enamorando de ella. Sus manos galopaban desde lo alto de su espalda hasta su cadera, y de allí volvían hacia arriba, haciéndola suspirar.

H: ¿Quieres que vayamos a algún sitio? –Le preguntó con la respiración entrecortada-.

S: Bueno… yo comparto la casa con mi amiga y su novio. –Le sonrió-.

H: Entonces, será mejor que vayamos a mi hotel.

Harm le tendió la mano y cuando Sarah la cogió, la llevó hasta donde él tenía su coche aparcado. A los diez minutos, estaban los dos besándose en el ascensor del hotel. Les costó bastante llegar a la habitación, pero una vez dentro, no perdieron tiempo en desnudarse y casi, sin darse cuenta, estaban completamente desnudos encima de la cama.

12:00 Horas

1 de Enero de 1993

Hotel San Diego Beach

San Diego, California

Sarah se fue despertando al sentir que su almohada se movía. Cuando abrió los ojos, entendió el movimiento del objeto. No era una almohada, era el torso desnudo de un hombre lo que estaba usando para apoyar su cabeza. Intentado no despertar a su amante, dirigió su vista hacia la cabeza de él y se quedó sorprendida cuando le reconoció. Cuando se acostó con él no estaba borracha. De golpe, las sensaciones y las imágenes de la noche le llegaron a su cerebro y ahí se dio cuenta de que los dos estaban completamente desnudos.

Era la primera vez que después de haberse acostado con un hombre, este la abrazada a su cuerpo. Volvió a acomodarse sobre ese cuerpo y se sintió verdaderamente a gusto estando así. Iba a volver a dormirse cuando notó una mano deslizarse por su espalda, desde abajo a arriba y viceversa. Levantó, de nuevo los ojos, para encontrarse con los de él.

S: Hola, Harm. –Le sonrió-.

H: Buenos días, Sarah. –La besó-. Siento si te he despertado.

S: No importa, ya estaba despierta. –Le devolvió el beso-. ¿Sabes? Eres el primero que después de acostarse conmigo, recuerda mi nombre.

H: Los demás serían imbéciles. No podría olvidarme de tu nombre ni aunque quisiera.

S: Me halagas.

H: Digo la verdad. –La sonrió, con su sonrisa marca registrada-. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

S: No he dormido tan bien en años. Creo que te voy a tener que secuestrar para poder volver a dormir.

H: Será un placer ser secuestrado por ti. –A ella le sonó el estómago y él se rió-. Creo que alguien tiene hambre. ¿Qué hora es?

S: Las doce y treinta y dos minutos. –Harm miró el reloj, que estaba de espaldas a ella, y la miró intrigado-.

H: ¿Cómo has…? –Ella se encogió de hombros-. Me gusta. ¿Quieres algo especial para desayunar?

S: Un buen vaso de leche y tortitas con chocolate y nata. –Le besó-. Me voy a duchar.

Harm asintió mientras cogía el teléfono para encargar el desayuno y observaba a Sarah caminar hacia el cuarto de baño.

SH: Servicio de Habitaciones. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

H: Buenos días, quisiera encargar un desayuno para dos personas.

SH: De acuerdo. ¿Qué quiere que le sirvan?

H: Dos vasos de leche con azúcar y dos platos de tortitas con chocolate y nata.

SH: Muy bien, dígame la habitación y en un cuarto de hora estará allí.

H: Habitación 412, muchas gracias.

SH: A usted. Adiós.

20:09 Horas (16 años después)

24 de Diciembre de 2008

Hospital Naval de Bethesda

Bethesda

Un hombre, con el uniforme de la armada y el rango de comandante se acerca corriendo a la recepción del hospital y pregunta por una mujer, coronel de los marines. La enfermera le indica la habitación y el pasillo al hombre, que al obtener la información que quería se aleja a la carrera.

Prácticamente asfixiándose, logra llegar a donde esta su amiga. Abre la puerta y la mujer de la cama le mira, sonriéndole. Devuelve la vista al techo mientras el comandante deja su gorra en la mesa y se sienta a su lado.

H: ¿Estas bien, Mac? ¿Qué ha pasado? –Le pregunta susurrando-.

M: Me distraje y no pude tomar la curva a tiempo. ¿Quién te dijo que estaba aquí?

H: Soy la última persona a la que llamaste. Me avisaron antes de irme del JAG hacia el muro.

M: Hoy es nochebuena, es verdad. No tienes porque quedarte conmigo, ves a ver a tu padre, es importante para ti.

H: Ya iré el año que viene y, con un poco de suerte, iré a presentarle a mi mujer.

M: ¿Qué…? ¿Quién…? –Le pregunta intentando incorporarse. Harm, al verlo, la sujeta para que no lo haga-.

H: Fui un estúpido al dejarte después de aquel mes, hace dieciséis años. Fuiste lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la navidad y en mi vida. –Saca una caja pequeña, y la abre-. Sarah, ¿quieres casarte con este piloto y abogado de la marina, que es más tonto que un pez?

M: ¡Claro que si quiero! –Él se acerca a besarla y al separarse, se sonríen-. Este año Santa a cumplido.

H: No lo entiendo. ¿Le pediste que te pidiera matrimonio?

M: No. Llevo dieciséis años pidiéndole pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

H: Te quiero.

M: Yo también te quiero, Harm.


End file.
